The present disclosure relates generally to an outdoor post lighting fixture, and more particularly, to a portable outdoor post lighting fixture.
Conventional outdoor post lighting fixtures are permanently secured to the ground. While providing sufficient illumination for immediately adjacent areas, conventional outdoor post lighting fixtures are understandably immovable. Such immobility can be disadvantageous. For example, being fixed, a conventional outdoor post lighting fixture for providing typical front entry way or sidewalk illumination cannot be used to augment a garden party or back yard wedding. Moreover, cementing conventional outdoor post lighting fixtures into the backyard for such events would be impractical. Likewise, anchoring conventional outdoor post lighting fixtures into a private or public park to form a grassy avenue would be cost prohibitive if the park only holds a few night-time festivals per year. Furthermore, such permanent fixation of conventional outdoor post lighting fixtures would lessen the utility of the park during the day.
Therefore, what is needed is the ability to retain the aesthetic qualities of the conventional outdoor post lighting fixtures, while integrating portability.